On the Other Side of the Wall
by h0b1z
Summary: Children are not always mature enough to entertain themselves safely while they're bored. When Ruby was bored, he decided to scale the wall separating his father's estate with the neighboring one. However, one little slip at the top caused him to fall all the way down on the other side. It's a twist of fate that he just happens to meet a little girl with striking blue eyes.


Chapter 1: What Bored Kids Do

 **Author's Note:**

 **First Frantic Fanfic! XD Some feedback would really help because this is also the first fic I have ever written. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Earlier_

A little boy, who was close to 8 years old, groaned as he struggled to find footholds as he scaled the aged stone wall. Many times, he barely managed save himself as an outcrop of rock he was using as support crumbled away. Fortunately, no accident happened that put his wellbeing in jeopardy while he was ascending. Only when he was ascending. His elation at his success on climbing the top of the wall was short lived when the rock he was holding fell apart, and he fell ungratefully into the bushes below with a shout. When he finally opened his eyes, he found his ruby red orbs meeting striking eyes. Smiling sheepishly at the girl who was around his age, the little boy prepared to explain himself. But, before he had a chance to do that, the owner of the blues eyes demanded curiously, "Who are you?"

* * *

 _July 1, 4:00 p.m. Sapphire_

There was one word to describe how Sapphire felt: Bored. She was done with all her etiquette classes for the day, and her father was almost never home to play with her. With nothing to preoccupy her, she just sat on her favorite swing by the edge of her father's estate. But even though she was sitting on a swing, she wasn't even allowed to _swing_ on it. Her father, one of the king's advisors, had agreed to allow the mistress of the house make the rule that she was not to use the swing while unsupervised. _Like they'll know,_ Sapphire sighed sullenly. _The Mistress wouldn't care if I hurt myself anyways._ But even as an eight year old girl, the little miss of the Birch estate knew better than to follow her rebellious train of thought. As she sat there thinking idly, she saw a red, black blur fall from the top of the ivy covered wall in front of her. With a slight gasp, Sapphire scrambled off the swing in a panic, and she began sprinting to the tangled mess of limbs in front of her. _Oh no, He's dead!_ She thought, alarmed, as she neared the boy who was sprawled in the bushes. Just as she was about to call for help, the kid sat up suddenly and gave Sapphire an embarrassed smile. Cautiously, Sapphire approached him and questioned, "Who are you?"

"Oh, er...Hi I'm Ruby!" Ruby replied awkwardly while clambering out of the bushes. Sapphire didn't reply immediately which seemed to make the kid in front of her nervous. After a long pause, she finally responded.

"You _do_ know you're trespassing, right?" Sapphire looked at the boy in front of her in suspicion. _Should I tell the guards? Papa did warn me to stay away from strangers, but he's probably the same age as me._ Sapphire mused in her head. _I should probably just ask him to leave. He hasn't done anything wrong. Yet._ It was with that thought in mind that she listened to his next words.

"Sorry, I couldn't help but see what was on the other side of the wall. My father just bought the neighboring land you see."

"Oh so we're neighbors!" Sapphire squealed delightedly, her disposition lightening. "I always wanted to meet someone my age that lived nearby. It gets awfully boring around this part with only my servants for company."

"I know what you mean." Ruby groaned sympathetically. "When my father isn't around to teach me to fence, I don't have _anything_ to do, well, besides practice."

This sparked Sapphire's curiosity. _He's around my age, but he already knows how to fence? Wow._ She thought as she spoke again. "At least you were given permission to go out by yourself. The Mistress won't even let me swing on that let alone leave my family grounds."

Ruby's eyes widened a little and snickered. "Who said I got any permission? What my dad doesn't know won't hurt him. More importantly, why aren't you allowed to swing?"

In her defense, Sapphire retorted haughtily, "Because it's dangerous," She narrowed her eyes a little. "Won't your parents be worried? Sneaking out isn't very proper of you."

"Lighten up a little," He grinned. "Some rules are meant to be broken. It's called having fun."

"Fun is trespassing, hurting yourself, and ripping your clothes?" Sapphire pointed out raising an eyebrow daintily before deliberately smoothing out her frilly, blue dress. "That seems to be the best pastime I can think of. What are you going to do next? Run away from home?"

 _That was quite rude._ Sapphire mentally chided. _Miss Governess told me to always act like a lady. I hope he wasn't too offended._ Ruby didn't seem to take it to heart although he did sigh and look dejectedly down at his red, black clothing.

"Scaling the wall _is_ fun," He proclaimed then glanced at his arms and legs. "Facing my mom when I get home will be quite the opposite. When she sees my clothes and cuts..." Ruby grimaced much to Sapphire's amusement.

"Well, now that you're here, I guess you could stay for a while," Sapphire knew she just met him, but she _was_ awfully bored. "I have nothing to do anyways."

"Really?" Sapphire didn't think she could see a smile bigger than the one he had earlier, yet he had just proven her wrong. "Thanks!"

In response, Sapphire gave a shy smile and ducked her head. "C'mon!" She took off, lifting her skirts. "I'll show you the gardens. Last one there is the rotten egg!"

"You're on." Ruby smirked as he sprinted to catch up.

* * *

 _July 1, 4:51 p.m._

"I didn't *pant* think you *pant* could run so fast." Ruby said struggling to catch hi breath. Sapphire couldn't blame him though, she was equally breathless. Running across the large grounds to the garden really took its toll on her, but hey! She was a lady, and proper ladies were able to hide their discomfort (according to her teacher at least).

"I didn't think you could either," Sapphire giggled a little while trying to breathe evenly. "I have had plenty of experience running back to the mansion before curfew. If I wasn't that fast, I'd have to face the wrath of the Mistress." She shuddered mentally at that thought. She would have her right of leaving the house itself revoked if that happened.

"My mom's too doting to ever do that," Her male counterpart once he was able to breathe again. "And why do you call your mother the Mistress?" He added curiously.

"Oh," Sapphire's face fell. "She's not exactly my mother you see..." She really wasn't ready to talk about it to someone she had met at most an hour ago, and Ruby didn't push her.

"That works as an explanation," He looked around and then raised his eyebrows. "Weren't you going to show me around?" _Thank you,_ Sapphire thought to her self a small smile twisting onto her face. She glanced back up at him.

"Yes, I was just getting to that. Do you know what patience is?" She teased in a playful tone.

"Of course I do!" Ruby sniffed in mock hurt. "I wasn't raised in the wild. What do you take me for? A barbarian?"

"Could have fooled me," Sapphire shot back taking a few steps along the stone path that winded around the garden. "Hurry up now."

"Who's the impatient one now." Ruby retorted as he followed. The two children continued their friendly banter as they walked. Occasionally, they would make a few comments about the garden, but neither really cared about the pretty scenery. At their age, what mattered most was pleasant company (which they both found they had at the moment much to their gratification). It wasn't until around six o'clock in the afternoon that Sapphire realized that dinner was going to start in a bit that she decided to cut her conversation with Ruby short.

"Look at the time!" Sapphire gasped as she looked at the sun's position in the sky. "I haven't changed for dinner yet, and I have less than an hour to get ready!"

"How can you tell though?" Ruby asked curiously. "I don't see a clock in sight."

"The sun, silly," The little girl chided. "I really _do_ have to get going. And I'm sure your parents would be in panic by now at your disappearance." _More importantly, I'll be scolded by the Mistress._ Sapphire repressed a shudder. _I'd rather not be on her bad side_.

"I guess," Ruby sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Same time, same place tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow?" Sapphire hadn't thought of _that_. _It won't hurt to_ , she contemplated silently. "Well, I guess...why no—"

"Great! Thanks!" Ruby hugged his friend before throwing a "good bye" over his shoulder and running off.

"—t." Sapphire finished, staring at the figure in front of her becoming smaller and smaller. "Bye!" She shouted suddenly, remembering her manners. _He could have at least waited for me to finish!_ Sapphire pouted indignantly before softening up with a smile. _At least I have someone I can call a friend now. Even if he's...well, Ruby._ She threw one last look over her shoulder and headed back into her house.

* * *

 **My first ever fanfic chapter is done! (kudos for me). Ok, I know it's really short and my writing isn't pro, but I'm pretty proud of finishing one chapter (sad, isn't it?) Please tell me how it went in the reviews. Regular reviews, encouraging ones, constructive criticism, and, yes, even flames are accepted.**


End file.
